If I Had You
by NikitaLOVEdarrencriss
Summary: Blaine Anderson thought that when he moved to McKinley High School it would be boring and the same as his old school. What he didn't know was that it would change his life forever. Badboy!Blaine. Based on the song If I Had You by Adam Lambert.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing a Baboy Blaine fanfic so please tell me if you like it or not. I got the idea for this fanfiction from the song If I Had You by Adam Lambert. It's a really good song so check it out. **

**Anyway, Enjoy! I don't own glee or any of the characters. **

* * *

****Blaine ignored everyone staring at him as he walked down the halls of McKinley High School. He wasn't surprised that everyone was staring. It wasn't because he was the new kid. It was because of the leather jacket, the black skinny jeans, the biker boots and piercings. He opened his locker and put his bag in. He didn't bother getting his books because he wasn't planning on actually showing up for class. As he turned around he bumped into the boy at the locker beside him. He hit his head off the top of the locker and hissed. "What the fuck?" he looked angrily at the boy he had bumped into.

"I am so sorry!" The boy apologized. _Wow. _Blaine thought. This guy was beautiful. He had pale skin and perfectly coiffed hair that must have taken forever to do. He had the voice of an angel and Blaine had only heard him say four words, and he had bright blue eyes. All Blaine could do was stare. "Are you okay?" the boy asked.

Blaine smirked at him and nodded. "I'm fine." Blaine winked at the boy and his cheeks turned a bright pink colour. He walked away with a huge grin on his face. _Maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought. _

Kurt finished fixing his hair and made his way out of the boys locker room. He was happy that he had glee rehearsals today because they were practicing for sectionals. As he walked down the hall he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he got slammed into a locker. He winced as he fell to the floor and looked up to see Karofsky laughing at him. Once Karofsky had gone Kurt got up and walked into glee club as if it never happened.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked him after glee rehearsals. Kurt gave her a nod. "Really? Because you were really quiet during practice."

"I'm fine 'Cedes." Kurt smiled at her.

"Okay. See ya later." Mercedes walked in the other direction. As Kurt made his way to his car he noticed the boy from earlier on across the parking lot. He watched as the boy hopped on his motorcycle and rode off. Kurt wondered what he had been doing at school so late but forgot about it as he got into his car and drove home.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Blaine's mom asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good." He lied. He had gotten into a fight with the jocks at lunch. He saw them throwing a slushie at a girl and he started yelling at them. Blaine might be a badass but he used to be bullied himself so he didn't like it when he saw other people being bullied. One of the teachers caught Blaine shoving one of the jocks into a locker and he ended up with detention.

"I'm glad." His mom smiled at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Maybe this time you won't get expelled." His dad said while reading his newspaper. Blaine ignored him and helped his mom with dinner. His dad wouldn't really care if he got expelled or not. He thinks Blaine is a disappointment and he can't mess up anymore than he already has. His mom was always understanding when he got into trouble at school or with the police, but his dad was the opposite. When he told them that he was gay his mom was proud of him for telling them, but his dad stopped talking to him. The only time they would see each other was at dinner if his dad wasn't working late. He was glad to have his mom there because if he didn't, he wouldn't have anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Karofsky smiled as he pushed Kurt into another locker. That had been the fifth time today. Kurt looked up at him and the rest of the jocks, he looked like he was going to cry and Karofsky felt kinda sorry for him. Then Karofsky shook his head, _What? I can't feel sorry for him. _He noticed his friends were walking away and quickly followed them.

Kurt just sat there telling himself not to cry. He couldn't let those guys get to him, he had to be strong. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up and saw the boy from yesterday standing in front of him. Kurt nodded at him and stood up. "You shouldn't let those guys do that." Kurt looked at him and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. He hadn't really looked at the boy before, he was beautiful. "You shouldn't let them push you around."

Kurt shrugged, "Well it's not like I could take them all on, I wouldn't even be able to take one of them on."

Kurt looked around and noticed that they were the only two in the hallway. "I gotta go or i'll be late for class." Kurt told him.

"Or you could stay here for a while." Blaine winked at him. "I'm Blaine by the way. Remember that name you'll be screaming it later."

Kurt blushed as he picked up his bag from the floor. "I really should go to class." Kurt began walking to his french class.

"See ya hot stuff." Blaine said while staring at Kurt's ass.

Kurt turned around. "What did you just call me?"

"Well, you never told me your name." Blaine replied.

"Kurt." Kurt told him.

Blaine ran a hand threw his curly hair. "I think i'll stick with hot stuff." He smirked and walked away. Kurt ignored him and walked into his french class, apologizing to his teacher for being late and then he took his seat next to Mercedes. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." He said and started taking notes down.

Later on that day Mercedes came over to his house and Kurt told her everything. "Blaine?"

"Yes."

"The new guy?"

"Yes."

"And he was being nice to you?"

"Well, yes."

"So he wasn't being an asshole?"

Kurt sighed as he sat on the end of his bed next to Mercedes. "No. Why does that surprise you so much?"

"Well he doesn't look like the nicest person." Mercedes replied.

"Mercedes, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Kurt told her.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. "Just stay away from him okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I never said I liked him." Kurt said.

"Oh come on Kurt. We've known each other for ages, I know when you like a guy." Mercedes laughed when she remembered the time Kurt had a crush on Finn.

"Shut up 'Cedes." Kurt gave her his best bitch glare.

"Fine, I gotta go anyway. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She smiled at him as she picked up her bag and left.

* * *

Kurt winced as Azimio shoved him into a locker. He was starting to get bruises on his arms and legs. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Azimio stopped laughing and turned around to find out who was yelling at him. Kurt noticed that voice from somewhere. He looked up and saw Blaine pushing Azimio.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing pushing people into lockers all the time?" Blaine asked angrily. Azimio looked like he was going to kill someone and Kurt started to panic.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and tugged on it. "Come on. You'll get into trouble." Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine ignored him and continued glaring at Azimio.

"You know what? You're not worth the detention." Azimio said and walked away. Kurt was really confused as to what had just happened.

"Well that's unlike him. Usually he would break someones neck if they talked to him like that." Kurt said while letting go of Blaine's wrist. Blaine turned around to look at him.

"Well I kinda almost beat the crap out of him the other day." Blaine told him.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, a teacher came over and stopped it." Kurt started to wonder if Mercedes was right about Blaine being a bad person. Then he forgot about it because Blaine was staring at him with those big hazel eyes and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Kurt smiled at him.

"No problem babe. Anything to protect that handsome face of yours." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and Kurt pushed him off straight away.

"Em, I gotta go." Kurt turned and walked away as quickly as he could. He hated himself for liking Blaine when he didn't even know him. All he knew about him was that he was completely gorgeous and that everyone hated him because of his appearance. Maybe Blaine got in trouble a lot but everyone messes up sometimes. Kurt couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach as he thought of how soft Blaine's lips must feel. Kurt shook his head, he couldn't let a stupid boy get in the way of his senior year. He would pass every class, go to New York and dorm with Rachel at NYADA. But then again, Blaine wasn't just some stupid boy.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not. I'll try to post the next chapter asap:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine slammed his locker close and slung his bag around his shoulder. He hated detention. He hated everything about this school. All he wanted was to go back to Dalton and be with his friends. He stopped in the middle of the corridor when he heard music coming from one of the classrooms. He slowly walked towards the classroom and he heard someone singing along to the music.

_Older father restless soul you'll drive,_

_Back to the home you made on the mountain side. _

He had a high pitched voice for a boy but Blaine thought he sounded beautiful. He leaned against the wall next to the door as he listened.

_Sit on your porch and pluck your strings._

_And you'll find somebody you can blame,_

_And you'll follow the creek that runs out into the sea,_

_And you'll find a piece of the lord._

Blaine turned his head to see who was singing. It was Kurt.

_She was the only women you ever loved,_

_That got burned by the sun too often when she was young._

_And the cancer spread and it ran into her body and her blood,_

_And there's nothing you can do about it now._

Blaine felt sorry for Kurt as he finished the last line with a frown on his face. Everyone in the room clapped for him and he took a seat next to one of the girls. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Kurt smile at something she had said. Then he heard Mr. Schue yell "Okay guys!" and he snapped back to reality. He smiled at Kurt and walked out of the school.

* * *

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schue yelled and everyone settled down. "Kurt that was great but, I don't think we'll be able to perform at sectionals this year."

"WHAT?!" Rachel yelled and Kurt jumped and almost fell off his chair.

"We need twelve members to perform." Mr. Schue explained.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. "This isn't fair." She said with a frown.

Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rach, i'm sure we'll find someone to join."

"Exactly!" Mr. Schue pointed to Kurt. "I want you all to ask someone you know if they want to join glee club." Kurt smiled even though he knew nobody would want to join. They had to try.

The next day was full of Rachel complaining that they could not compete at sectionals. Kurt was really tired and all he wanted was for Rachel to shut up for two seconds. He opened his locker after the last class and rested his head on the locker door. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later he couldn't hear anyone anymore. He opened his eyes and noticed he was the only one there. He took all of his books that he needed for his homework and slammed his locker close. He let out a sigh and started walking towards the exit. "You okay babe?" He heard from behind him. He turned and saw Blaine standing right behind him.

"Jeez, do you just pop up out of nowhere?" Kurt asked.

"What's wrong? You seem-"

"Why do you care?" Kurt cut him off.

"I was only asking. Sorry if I hurt your feelings." Blaine said and started walking in the other direction.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry. I just had a bad day that's all." Kurt apologized.

"Why? It wasn't Karofsky again was it?" Blaine seemed really angry all of a sudden so Kurt let go of his wrist.

"No. Glee club need one more member to perform at sectionals. If we don't find a new member then we can't perform." Kurt explained.

"So hold auditions or something." Blaine said.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you really think people would want to join glee club?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. He looked at Kurt and smiled. He had an idea. "I'll see ya later babe." He winked at Kurt and walked away. Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way out of the building.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. The song in this chapter is called Blood by The Middle East. I hope you all liked it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update. I had really bad writers block:( I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Blaine smiled as the bell rang and everyone made their way out of the last class. He heard Kurt talking to someone about glee club and found out that it was on today. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when he walked into glee club. He turned a corner and saw Mr. Schue walking towards the choir room. He caught up with him and asked him, "Mr. Schuester?" Mr. Schue turned his head and smiled at Blaine.

"Hi you're the new kid right?"

Blaine gave hi a nod. "I was wondering if I could audition for glee club today?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Mr. Schue gave him a huge smile. "Sure! That would be great!"

Blaine walked into the choir room behind Mr. Schue. "Okay guys good news! We got somebody to audition today!"

Rachel smiled. "Finally! Who-" she noticed Blaine standing by the door and gave him a confused look.

"This is Blaine and he asked could he audition." Mr. Schue said.

Everyone in the room was silent until Mercedes spoke. "Oh hell to the no. Since when do you have an interest in singing?" She asked Blaine.

Blaine walked to the center of the room beside Mr. Schue. "Well I heard you needed one more member." He looked at Kurt. "So here I am."

Mr. Schue ut a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have something prepared?" Blaine gave him a nod. "Great! Everyone give it up for Blaine!" He said as he sat next to Finn. Brittany, Kurt and Rachel were the only ones who clapped. Blaine said something to Brad the piano guy and then the music started. Blaine winked at Kurt and started singing.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love for you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

Kurt blushed because Blaine was singing the song to him. Mercedes gave Kurt a questioning look but Kurt ignored her.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes_

_I'll put on a brand new shirt_

_I'll get home early from work _

_If you'd say that you love me_

Everyone was surprised that Blaine could sing. He had an amazing voice and all the girls were drooling over him.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know I feel like dying_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying_

Blaine danced around the piano and even Santana was fanning herself. Blaine danced over to where Kurt was sitting and sang the last part of the song.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love for you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

Everyone cheered as the song ended and Blaine smirked. Mr. Schue stood up and clapped. "That was amazing! Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue smiled at him. Blaine took a seat next to one of the cheerleaders in the front row and he winked at Kurt who was still blushing.

"Are you a dolphin?" The girl beside him asked.

Blaine gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You keep winking at Kurtie." She said. "It's okay, i'm a dolphin too." Blaine was even more confused now. He just smiled and nodded and tried to pay attention to what Mr. Schuester was saying.

When glee club was over Blaine was the first to leave. He was making his way towards the parking lot when he heard someone from behind him. "Why did you do that?"

He turned around and saw Kurt. "What do you mean? You said you needed another member so I auditioned."

"But why?" Kurt asked. "Everyone hates glee club. People will make fun of you-"

"If anyone even tries to say anything they'll find themselves being thrown into a dumpster two seconds later." Blaine said while taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"You know that's bad for you right?" Kurt asked. Blaine ignored him and took a drag from the cigarette.

"You could thank me you know? Because now you get to perform-"

"Is this some sort of stupid way to annoy me?" Kurt asked. "I thought that you were different after you stood up to Azimio but you know what Blaine? You're just like them." Before Blaine could say anything Kurt was walking away. Blaine just stood there and watched him walk away. _What the hell? _Blaine thought. After him just risking his reputation and joining glee club Kurt just accuses him of doing it to make fun of him. He kicked one of the lockers and walked out of the school.

* * *

"Where were you?" Blaine's dad asked when he got home from school.

"School." Blaine noticed his mom wasn't making dinner in the kitchen like she usually does at this time. "Where's mom?"

"Why were you late?" His dad asked. Blaine sighed as he hung his coat on the rack.

"None of your business." Blaine turned to go upstairs but found his dad blocking his way.

"I'm your father! It is my business to know where my son has been!" His dad yelled in his face.

Blaine laughed half-heartedly at his dad. "Like you even care." He tried to push past his dad but his dd then pinned him up against the wall. "Let go of me!" Blaine yelled at his dad, while struggling to get away from him.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" His dad raised his fist and hit Blaine across the face. Just as he was about to hit Blaine again the front door opened and Blaine's mom came in.

"Louis! What are you doing?" Blaine's mom yelled at his dad. His dad let go of him and Blaine ran upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom. He could hear his parent arguing downstairs.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"He deserved it! He came home from school late and wouldn't tell me why! Probably got detention again."

Blaine walked over to his bed and curled u under the covers. He hated it when his dad hit him. Most of the time his mom wouldn't find out, but when she did it always ended up with his parents fighting which only made him feel worse. All Blaine wanted was for his dad to accept him like his mom does. His dad hated everything about him. The fact that he was gay, he loved singing and dancing, the clothes Blaine liked to wear and his dad never liked any of his friends. Sometimes Blaine felt alone and that he had nobody, but then he would come home from school and his mom would be there. He used to have his friends in Dalton but then his dad decided to move. He wished that one day his mom would leave his dad and it could just be him and her. He knew he would be happier and so would his mom. Things would be perfect.

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing and following this story:) I love you all! I will try to update more often. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Get to the choir room quick! You've gotta see this!-Mercedes._

Kurt read the text and smiled. It was probably Rachel and Tina fighting over a solo again. He closed his locker and began walking down the hallway. As he turned a corner he bumped into someone wearing a football uniform. _Oh no. _Kurt thought.

He looked up to see Karofsky, Azimio and Henry. They all smirked at each other and then looked back at Kurt.

"Where do you think you're going? Gonna go run around with the glee club again?" Azimio asked.

Kurt started to panic as he noticed everyone had gone home. Azimio grabbed Kurt and slammed him into one of the lockers. Kurt winced as he felt the lock dig into his back. Azimio and Henry both laughed at him while Karofsky just stood behind them.

"I asked you a question Hummel." Azimio said angrily before punching Kurt in the stomach. Kurt clutched his stomach and tried not to cry. He couldn't show them that he was scared, but he was. He was so scared that his legs were shaking and his heart was pounding.

"Leave him alone!" Kurt turned his head and saw Blaine walking towards them.

"You better watch it Anderson." Henry warned.

"Or what?" Blaine asked as he pushed Henry. Azimio glared at him and before Blaine knew it he was cornered by three guys who were bigger than him.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled from behind them. They all turned around and glared at Kurt.

"What?" Karofsky asked.

"Leave us alone. J-just go home." Kurt told him.

"I've had enough of this. I think it's time somebody taught you a lesson." Azimio pushed Kurt into the locker again. Blaine ran up behind Azimio and tackled him to the ground. Blaine raised his fist to hit Azimio but Karofsky grabbed his arm and twisted it. Kurt tried to help Blaine but Henry kept pushing him back. Karofsky pushed Blaine off of Azimio and punched him in the face. Azimio started kicking him and laughing at him. Kurt couldn't just stand there and do nothing so he kicked Henry in the shin and pushed him into the locker. Before Henry could fight back Kurt ran over to Blaine. He jumped on Azimio's back and yelled, "Leave him alone!"

"Get the fuck off me Hummel!" Azimio yelled while trying to get Kurt off his back. Blaine punched Karofsky in the face until he wasn't moving. Blaine ran over to Where Azimio was trying to get Kurt off his back and grabbed Kurt. They both ran until they were in the parking lot outside.

When they got outside Kurt stopped running when they got to his car. Blaine turned around and Kurt gasped. He had blood all over his nose. "Blaine..."

Blaine looked confused. "What?" Kurt took a piece of tissue out of his bag and wiped the blood off Blaine's nose. When he was done he threw the tissue in a bin that was next to them. "Thanks." Blaine smiled at him.

"I feel like I should be the one thanking you." Kurt said. "If you hadn't showed up I would have been the one with a bloody nose."

"Don't mention it." Blaine winked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed slightly and took his keys out of his pocket. "Well, I gotta go. I have a lot of homework to do." Kurt opened his car door and was about to get in but Blaine stopped him.

Kurt turned around and was face to face with Blaine . Blaine put a hand on Kurt's hip and leaned forward. Kurt's heart was racing and he was telling himself to stop Blaine but he just couldn't. Next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was kissing him. Kurt closed his eyes and couldn't make his brain shut up.

_Is this really happening? My real first kiss? With Blaine Anderson? I'm kissing Blaine Anderson!_

When Blaine pulled back they both stood there for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes. Kurt jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Blaine smiled at him and took a step back.

"Well I should get going. See you tomorrow hot stuff." Blaine said before walking off. Kurt smiled as he read the text he had got.

_Where are you? You just missed Tina and Rachel fighting over a solo again! It was awesome:)-Mercedes._

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was really short but they kissed! Yay:) *Does Happy dance* Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be up soon if my internet doesn't break again:(**


End file.
